User talk:Facebook Agent 007
Welcome Hi, welcome Facebook Agent 007 to Backyard Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Monsters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarkusAlpha (Talk) 13:33, April 21, 2011 Hi!!! - Bymsuperfan "Housing spaces" in Monsters Facebook Agent 007, :Housing spaces in monsters are already indicated in the "Description" headline because it doesn't change every upgrade of a monster. So don't add it anymore. Anyway, thanks for continually helping the wiki! :) AdminThe 18:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I can make you an Administrator. But, I will tell you one more thing. I like the monsters upgrade section to be just horizontal, not vertical. :) AdminThe 20:07, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I've made you an Administrator. Congratulations on your promotion! :) AdminThe 07:09, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Housing spaces I added the "Housing spaces" section because of the update for the Pokey as they change their space according to the level. :) AdminThe 21:12, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Upgrade Progression Don't remove it, maybe some other people in this wiki might give an info. AdminThe 05:19, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Make sure you just really return it as fast as you can. I don't need help in there, I can do it. AdminThe 06:15, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page When leaving a message on someone's talk page, please sign your post using four tildes (~~~~). Anyway, can I add your Facebook account for better communication as your now an Admin? :) AdminThe 08:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) i've just follow the repair time from another backyard monsters wikia. Teratorn43906 8:49, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Zafreeti Page Is locked can't update the info... I have Zafreeti L5 (shiny obviously) and do the Zafreeti videos so I have a lot of teh stats and info about them. Gsv 13:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll ad the L5 Zafreeti data now if you open teh page... I think... therefore I am... confused :confused: 05:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Zafreeti Page I can't seem to get in and edit it... it is the L5 progression data that I can add... Tried to send a message before... not sure what happened... I can edit the Zafreeti Page... have updated the Monster Information section... but I can't edit the table under progression... when I added data to the ichi page I had to do it through the source code as the table is not visible to edit (the template is protected) but I can't edit the source data for the Zafreeti progression table... I think... therefore I am... confused :confused: 10:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah tyvm... I must have fluked it when I edited the Ichi progession... I've filled in the Octo, Ichi and Bolt progression data... and filled as much as I have of the Zafreeti progression... I don't know the upgrade costs as I didn't take notice of them. Cheers. I think... therefore I am... confused. 12:05, May 24, 2011 (UTC) kk thanks will do... actually I was going to ask if you were going to add approx HP data for buildings? Building HP Yes... well it would be wonderful if it could be accurate but there is no released data from the devs and so the only way to estimate it is to bait with a dave and demolish each one... therefore you get a min-max range that the HP must be between... it is still of great use in DP calculations and also in assessing such things as PPX travel in base building... But it is your call... :) I think... therefore I am... confused. 13:33, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I think MHLut hates me... Thinking with Portals. 03:43, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Add Want me as your Friend in FB? My Name is on my Page. ~ Ultimate Power! (Talk) June 17, 2011 16:45 (UTC) Sorry, I just got pissed... -.- Just edit them. That was the same layout I was going to do. :P Also, you don't have to add summaries. No one really cares about summaries. Thinking with Portals. 03:44, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Adding me Heres my Name: Gabby C. Lim ~ Teratorn43906 (Talk) 22:33 June 18, 2011 Can U add me on facebook?! (^_^) Denis Dolce is the name. (^_^) Hello Facebook Agent 007!, I really don`t know if this is the correct place to leave a commentary or a request, but I didn`t find other place to tell the truth :D I was wonder, if there's not too much trouble, if there's any chance to add in the section of "Champions Monsters", (specifically in the section "Monster Progression"); for every Champion; the number of times that takes to feed him for every level, until he evolves. I'm mean, for exmaple, my Drull takes 3 feeds in the lvl1, with an interval of 24hs each feed. In the second lvl (in which i'm) it takes 6 feeds, with the same interval of 24hs each feed. So it's seems that the feed times goes raising for every lvl. I know that's a little bit irrelevant, but I think that it will complement the info. Thats all, I love this page, it's so complete and well desgined, congratulations to you all. Thanks very much for listen! Greatings ;) Minifede 16:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) hi, mr agent ; i just want to know which is the best champion monster for me in bym i don't attack much so i was thinking for formor b'cause it can defeat others but i thaught that blue furry guy (what ever his name is ) is also good for defending he has high damage and towers can kill enemies while they defeat blue guy but drull has high damage. Can U add me? Plz! http://www.facebook.com/aberkdogan Additional Info on some pages Could you put how much upgrades/construction/unlock etc. costs? that way we can plan ahead on how and when we would spend our shiny... ~Mister Avatar 07:16, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I have a small problem and i don't know who to contact. I fed my champion but instead of having 5 more feeds untill evolutions it shows 6 more, so i think that when I fed him it didn't count. Can you please help me? My name on facebook is Cristian Ladan. Thanks :D The Camping Tent in Decorations How did you find the Camping Tent from the Decorations? Teratorn43906 08:25, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! Thank you very, very much for adding the feeding info on the champions, and for the quick reponse too! Keep up the wonderful work, this wikia is very useful! Thanx! ;) Minifede 14:08, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Champion Monsters ****storm Well, this has convinced me to stay on this wiki. That guy wasn't a spammer or vandal... Just a stupid spanish guy. Anyway, thank you for fixing his screw up, and you probably had to fix mine, too. Ketsumaye 06:08, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Dave Rockets Can you change the level 3 rocket putty cost to 37,750,000 for the DAVE Block Pls block this Contributer 50.93.27.45 he edited my User page while i was gone. Also StarSam80 who is destroying the wiki. Teratorn43906 07:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome and can you make me as an admin? Because i Obtained The "Brutal Attacker" And "Yard Emperor" Badges. Teratorn43906 07:40, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Another problem. We have another person destroying the wiki. http://backyard-monsters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/186.45.207.110 ur wlcme!! This page has a lot of used in Backyard monster!! I see all Guides about my champion Fomor! .^_^. Decorations Ok. You'll add the pics and i'll add the templates ok? Teratorn43906 (Talk) 10:50, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Dang it, I can't log onto FB for some reason. >:O Thinking with Portals. 00:39, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you were making errors with the Changelogs' bullet thing. I still don't mind fixing those :) Thinking with Portals. 00:45, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Cya! :D Thinking with Portals. 00:50, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Can you please put the RGT after the Bunker on Town Hall? Thanks. Thinking with Portals. 22:02, July 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Guides I can't really contribute to the guides, as most of them are locked. For example, the Bandito guide is empty, even the main article gives tips and strategies to use him. Ketsumaye 14:22, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Permission error I'm contacting you because I keep getting a permission error when I try to contact Teratorn43906. He said Eye-ra can damage the Champion cage, well today it got damaged 93% and not by Eye-ras. Part of my attack report: *18s: 1 Level 3 Fomor was flung in *25s: 14 Ichi were flung in *32s: 9 Fink were flung in *36s: A level 1 Hatchery was knocked down. *37s: A level 2 Monster Academy was knocked down. *41s: A level 3 Cannon Tower was knocked down. *41s: A level 1 Map Room was knocked down. *43s: 6 Ichi and 25 Fink were flung in *44s: A level 1 Booby Trap was knocked down. *49s: A level 3 Housing was knocked down. *50s: A level 1 Champion Cage was 93% damaged. So I'm thinking any monster can now damage the Champion cage. Thank you, for your time. Your name color Please choose another color for your name. It's difficult to see light blue on white. leohuangchunwang 14:55, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Ask me on FB as for the flags. I'll work on the Inferno Resc right now. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha|Drullkus Industries. "Abusing infinity to new levels."]] 08:16, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Release dates Teratorn: 2011-4-14 Zafreeti:2011-5-21 Champion: 2011-6-18 leohuangchunwang 08:10, January 27, 2012 (UTC)